


Verloren Liefde

by princehalliwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehalliwell/pseuds/princehalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na-Zweinstien periode. Schouwer Draco Malfidus is verdwenen en Harry Potter is er op uit gestuurd om hem te vinden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Left My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84977) by Emma Grant. 



2 februari 2004: maandag

“Harry Potter?”

Harry knipperde met de ogen. Een dame met kort donker haar en een kartonnen beker van Starbucks in de hand was naar hem aan het turen van achter haar klembord.

Hij knipperde opnieuw, de duizeligheid die hij voelde van zich af schuddend en knikte.

“In naam van Virgin Viavia Services, welkom in New York. Paspoortcontrole is aan het einde van de hal naar rechts. Je moet deze formulieren -” zij gaf hem diverse kleine bladen “nog invullen en je toverstok en bagage klaar houden voor inspectie bij de douane. U bent op weg naar … ?”

“Euh… San Francisco.”

Ze knikte. “Volg de bordjes richting Vertrek nadat je voorbij de douane bent.” Ze glimlachte vooraleer ze zich omdraaide en haar klembord opnieuw bestudeerde.

Harry ademde diep in – iets om zijn grommende maag te kalmeren. Hij hield niet van reizen met een Viavia, zelfs het idee van een trans-Atlantische reis was zenuwslopend. Niet dat hij zoveel tijd heeft gehad om er over na te denken.

Hij vertrok door de gang in de richting die ze uitgewezen had, zijn rugzak over zijn schouder. De lucht beroerde zijn wang en hij verbaasde zich erover dat, de natte plek van Hermeliens kus die ze nog geen minuut geleden gaf, nog steeds voelbaar was.

Natuurlijk, het was nog maar drie uur geleden dat hij nog aan zijn bureau zat, zijn maag gevuld met Tikka Massala van het fantastische kleine Indiase restaurant op Farringdon, net om de hoek van de kantoren van het Ministerie. Het was een leuke maandag tot dan toe, hij keek al uit naar 's avonds om te gaan stappen met een groep vrienden om een nieuwe bar uit te proberen. Zijn inbox was al leeg, hij had alles onder controle - een fijne start van de week. Tot hij ontdekte dat hij onmiddelijk moest vertrekken om de halve wereld rond te reizen om iemand te zoeken die allesbehalve gevonden wilde worden, laat staan door Harry Potter.

Er was nergens een veer te bekennen binnen de tien meter rond het paspoortkantoor, daarom vroeg hij een chagrijnig ogende heks of hij de hare mocht lenen. Ze bleef in de buurt terwijl hij zijn formulieren aan het invullen was, ze verkleinde haar ogen als hij in zijn weinig gebruikt paspoort op zoek ging naar het nummer. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen toen hij eindelijk de veer teruggaf en mompelde "bedankt".

De rij voor de paspoortcontrole ging snel vooruit. De immigratieofficier tuurde even naar hem voordat hij naar zijn lege paspoort keek; Harry was hiervoor nog niet eens buiten de EU geweest. "Reden en duur van je bezoek," vroeg de officier. Het woord "reden" klonk als "re-en" door het zware accent van de man.

"Zaken, voor het Ministerie van Toverkunst van Groot-Brittanië. Ik ben hier voor enkele weken." Harry slikte, hopelijk klonk hij niet te nerveus. Of als een terrorist.

"Retour ticket?"

Hij rommelde door zijn zakken en hij vond dat stukje perkament waarop stond dat hij wel degelijk had betaald voor een retourvlucht.

De officier onderzocht het, stempelde uiteindelijk de formulieren en overhandigde het pakje terug aan Harry. "Welkom in de Verenigde Staten. Geniet van je verblijf. Volgende!"

"Bedankt." Ongebruikelijk onhandig verzamelde Harry zijn bezittingen en ging verder naar de douane, waar een grote dame in een te klein uniform haar hand uitstak voor zijn gestempelde formulieren. Op haar vraag, opende hij zijn rugzak en gaf haar zijn toverstok. Zij sprak er een registratiespreuk over uit nadat ze hem geïnspecteerd had. Hij trachtte niet ongemakkelijk te kijken wanneer ze zijn toverstok teruggaf.

"Welkom in New York," zei ze, gebarend naar de deur achter haar. Harry kon het niet laten om licht te glimlachen vooraleer hij verderging.

De Viavia-terminal van JFK was een levendige plek op een maandagmorgen, vol van heksen, tovenaars en kinderen van alle leeftijden, gekleed in vreemde combinaties van Dreuzelkleren en tovenaarsgewaden in een stijl die Harry nog nooit gezien had. Velen hadden hun bagage betoverd zodat deze achter hun aan zweefde, de lucht was gevuld met treintjes van zakken zwevend achter de eigenaars zoals gehoorzame huisdieren. Twee grote koffers botsten op elkaar in het midden van de gang wanneer Harry voorbij kwam, hun inhoud overal rondstrooiend. Een luide discussie brak los tussen de eigenaars, maar Harry pauzeerde niet om te luisteren.

Hij wandelde verder door de brede gang, langs souvenirwinkels met "I love New York" T-shirts en koppen, minstens drie Starbucks koffie winkels en een sport-thema bar met televisieschermen die Zwerkbalwedstrijden van over het hele land uitzenden. Harry nam even de tijd om de scores te bekijken.

Een kind bedelde bij zijn moeder om snoep van een winkel, terwijl een ander dichtbij rondjes draaide op een kleine bezem. De verbitterde moeder verloor haar geduld, net wanneer Harry passeerde. "Justin, maak dat ik niet naar daar moet komen!" siste ze, haar toon zorgde ervoor dat Harry instinctief huiverde. "Ik trap je van je bezem als je voeten nog maar van de grond komen vooraleer we bij grootmoeder zijn."

De jongen op de bezem lannde op de grond, chagrijnig. Harry sprak het woord "trap" een paar keer, om zo zijn tong te plooien voor het accent.

Hij wandelde verder, de kleine familie snel achter zich latend. Zakenreizigers rond een nieuwsstand scanden de voorpagina's van de kranten van alle hoeken van de toverwereld. Kinderen lachten en aten een ijsje. Herenigde vrienden juichten wanneer ze in elkaars zichtsveld kwamen. Geliefden kusten elkaar vaarwel.

Harry stopte met daarnaar te kijken, focuste zich daarentegen om vertrekhal 18 te zoeken. Net voorbij de deur, gaf hij zijn ticket en paspoort aan een oude man achter een desk. "Potter, op weg naar San Francisco," zei de man, zijn vingers tikten op een onzichtbaar toetsenbord. Hij bekeek het beeldscherm, Harry zag ouderwetse groen-op-zwart tekst gespiegeld in de bril van de man. "Uw Viavia zal geactiveerd worden in 15 minuten, meneer Potter. Neem plaats in de wachtzaal en ik zal je roepen wanneer het zover is."

Harry koos een stoel bij het raam dat uitkijk gaf over de internationale terminal van JFK. Vliegtuigen taxiën op en af, vol Dreuzels met elk een andere bestemming, vergetend dat er een nog veel snellere methode van reizen was. Hij dacht aan het feit dat de Viavia terminal onzichtbaar was gemaakt voor Dreuzels; de terminal van Heathrow zag eruit als een cargoterminal voor al diegene die er niet naar zocht. Een groot vliegtuig met Arabische letters op de staart reed voorbij het raam, Harry vroeg zich af hoe het er vanbinnen uitzag. Hij was nog nooit in een vliegtuig geweest. In feite, hij is nog maar enkele keren buiten Groot-Brittannië geweest.

Hij draaide zich weg van het raam en zag een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd glimlachen naar hem, een exemplaar van de "Tovenaarstijd" netjes gevouwen op haar schoot. Een foto van Howard Dean zwaaide enthousiast vanop de voorpagina.

"Waar ga je heen vandaag?" vroeg ze.

Harry kreunde. Hij had niet veel zin om te praten tegen iemand op dit moment. "San Francisco," zei hij en voegde voor de beleefdheid eraan toe: "en jij?"

"Naar huis, in Los Angeles," zei ze. "Jij bent van Engeland, is het niet? Je accent verteld me dat. Ik was in Londen, jaren geleden. Is het nog steeds mistig de hele tijd?"

"Uhhmmm..." begon Harry.

"Ik ben geboren en getogen in Californië, ik dacht dat ik gek werd na een week zonder zonneschijn! Wel, ik ben zeker dat je je snel thuis voelt in San Francisco. Altijd mistig, zoals thuis. Op bezoek bij iemand?"

Harry klemde zijn kaken op elkaar, kon hij maar een excuus vinden om niet te hoeven praten of ergens anders te gaan zitten. "Nee, ik ben hier voor zaken."

"Oh, wat voor zaken?"

"Gewoon zaken. Niet zo belangrijk." Hij glimlachte zwakjes bij de herinnering aan directeur Bass en de Minister van Toverkunst die deze namiddag langskwamen om hem - persoonlijk - met deze taak te belasten.

"Oh, ik ben er zeker van dat je bescheiden bent. Mijn zoon reist altijd maar en hij zegt steeds ..."

Het was vrij gemakkelijk om de dame buiten te sluiten maar toch attent te blijven. Hij had niet voor niks al die tijd doorgebracht bij Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst. Wat Harry echt wou was een moment rust om na te denken, iets waar hij niet de kans toe heeft gehad sinds Hermelien met hem Verschijnseld is op Heathrow die namiddag - nu ochtend dus - een half uur terug.

"Doe geen domme dingen," zei ze terwijl ze de kraag van zijn jas goed schikte. "Ik twijfel of hij gevonden wil worden."

"Ik weet nog steeds niet waarom ik diegene ben die moet gaan," mompelde Harry, terwijl hij haar bemoederende hand wegduwde omdat het vervelend werd. "Ik ben geen Schouwer meer. En waarom denken Fallin en Bass dat ik hem kan overtuigen om terug te keren? Het is jaren geleden dat Malfidus en ik nog gesproken hebben.

Hermelien zuchtte, leunde voorwaarts om zijn wang te kussen. "Ik stelde mezelf dezelfde vraag, om eerlijk te zijn. Misschien is het omdat Malfidus jou kent. Als hij echt overgelopen is, dan heb je minstens evenveel kans als een actieve Schouwer om dichtbij hem te komen." De waarschuwingsbel klonk en Hermelien stapte achteruit. "Harry, ik weet dat je weet hoe je een telefoon gebruikt, dus bel me vanuit-"

Hij genoot van zijn eerste transatlantische viavia. Hij rilde een beetje bij de herinnering hieraan en vroeg zich af of de volgende etappe van zijn verblijf net zo verwarrend zou zijn.

"- alles door de vaderlandse veiligheid onzin," was de vrouw aan het zeggen. "We kunnen zowel gouden sterren dragen op onze mantels, als je het mij vraagt." Ze trok een gezicht alsof er iets vies onder haar neus lag en schudde haar hoofd. "Sinds Bush die fascist Andrew Holland tot Secretaris van Toverkunst benoemd heeft, was het enkel een kwestie van tijd vooraleer ze zich zorgen maakten over magisch terrorisme. Iedereen is schuldig tot het tegendeel bewezen is natuurlijk."

Harry had het gesprek weer ingehaald, bedacht snel iets om veilig te kunnen antwoorden. "Ik vermoed dat je de volgende keer voor de andere stemt?"

"Veel keuze zullen we niet hebben, denk ik?" zei ze spottend. "Dean heeft op z'n minst banden met de magische gemeenschap, met z'n nicht die een heks is. Maar Kerry daarentegen-"

"Passagier Potter, uw viavia is klaar voor vertrek", kondigde een vrouwenstem aan. "Begeef u naar de gate alstublief."

Harry sprong op en zwierde zijn rugzak over zijn schouder. "Dat is voor mij, sorry."

"Goede reis!" zei de vrouw hem achterna.

Hij stapte snel, bijna joggend, naar de gate, opgelucht om verlost te zijn van zijn zelfverklaarde metgezel. Een steward dubbel-checkte zijn ticket en paspoort voordat hij hem naar een kleine kamer begeleidde, waar hem een dikke plastic schijf met het Virgin-logo was overhandigd.

"Één minuut voor vertrek," zei de steward.

Hij haatte dit moment: wachten. Elke seconde kon hij die ruk achter zijn navel nu voelen, het ziekmakende gevoel in zijn ingewanden als de viavia hem meevoerde over een continent.

"Dertig seconden."

Hij speelde met zijn ring die hij droeg aan zijn rechterhand - een slechte gewoonte - sloot dan zijn ogen en ademde lang uit. Hij had Hermeliens aanbod voor een opkikkend drankje moeten aanvaarden. Zij wist hoe veel hij reizen met een viavia haatte.

"Tien seconden."

Hij kon het niet laten om mee af te tellen in zijn hoofd; te traag, hij voelde de ruk wanneer hij aan "twee" was. Na enkele hartverscheurende minuten van duizeligheid, voelde hij de wereld om zich heen terug herstellen.

"Welkom in San Francisco, meneer Potter."

Hij opende zijn ogen in een zonnige kamer, met zicht op een blauwe baai in de verte. Een vrouw stond voor hem, zo gelijkend op Cho dat zijn hart een sprongetje maakte.

"Dit is uw eindpunt?"

Hij knikte, zijn keel nog steeds droog. "Ja." Zij hield haar hand uit en hij staarde even naar haar vooraleer hij zich realiseerde dat hij nog steeds de plastic schijf in zijn hand had. Hij gaf die aan haar.

Zij gaf hem een brede glimlach. "Het San Francisco Viavia Station bevindt midden in het centrum van de stad. Neem de lift naar het gelijkvloers en neem de uitgang links. Je zult daar een taxi standplaats vinden. Bedankt om te reizen met Virgin Viavia en wij hopen dat je ons in je achterhoofd houdt voor al uw binnen- en buitenlandse reisbehoeften." Ze legde haar haar over haar schouder en gebaarde naar de deur.

Harry was er naar op weg, stopte even en draaide zich om naar haar. "Sorry, maar kan je me zeggen hoe laat het is?"

"Acht uur 's morgens," antwoordde ze.

Harry rilde.

 

* * *

 

De taxi stopte vlak voor de herberg in Castro, waar Hermeliens assistente Peggy gereserveerd had voor Harry. "In de brochure staat dat het een charmante bed & breakfast is," zei ze. En het is dichtbij de laatste plaats waar Malfidus gezien is, dus dat is een pluspunt.

Harry betaalde de chauffeur, maakte in zijn hoofd een aantekening om Hermelien te bedanken om Peggy ook geld te laten wisselen in Goudgrijp. Met Harry's functie bij de Opsporingsdienst hoorde geen persoonlijke assistent, maar Hermelien was altijd genereus geweest met het aanbieden van Peggy's diensten. Het was niet Hermeliens taak om Harry in het oog te houden, maar ze heeft zichzelf die taak toegewezen gedurende de laatste maanden.

Als de taxi vertrok, Harry keek naar de goed onderhouden, twee verdiepingen hoge gevel in Edwardiaanse stijl. Ondanks het voorspelde onheil van de spraakzame heks in New York, de februari lucht boven hem was blauw en helder. Er was een licht briesje, maar de zon was warm, hij draaide zijn sjaal nog wat dichter rond zijn nek.

De foyer van de herberg was huiselijk en comfortabel. De eigenaar flirtte met Harry gedurende de check-in, praatte ondertussen over het nachtleven en de lokale onstpanningsmogelijkheden en toonde Harry dan zijn kamer. Harry was zich wel bewust dat dit was de beroemde homo wijk van de stad, maar hij vond het vermoeden van de man niet erg. Harry was zeer open van geest, per slot van rekening was het hier dat Draco Malfidus zich naar verluidt schuil hield voor de laatste zeven maanden, het zou kunnen van pas komen om de lokale cultuur te begrijpen.

Eindelijk alleen, plofte hij op het bed en sloot zijn ogen. Het kon onmogelijk 8:30 in de morgen zijn, als zijn lichaam vertelde dat het in de late namiddag was. Zijn maag knorde en hij opende zijn ogen.

Dankzij de registratiespreuk van de CIA, Malfidus' magische handtekening was verschillende keren gedetecteerd op een adres ongeveer vijf straten van de herberg, waarvan Harry vermoede dat  zijn verblijfplaats was. Het was de enige informatie waarover hij beschikte, maar Malfidus was een schouwer, het kon dus gemakkelijk iemand anders zijn die zijn toverstok gebruikte.

De toverstokbeschermingsspreuk was een van de eerste dat ze geleerd hadden tijdens de schouwerstraining. Harry was geschokt wanneer Malfidus de eerste dag kwam opdagen - hij was van Zweinstein gehaald, vroeg in het zevende jaar, en blijkbaar zijn opleiding afgewerkt via privé-onderwijs. Hermelien was misnoegd om te horen dat Malfidus evenveel P.U.I.S.T.-en had als zij.

Maar Malfidus had Harry keurig ontweken tijdens de zes maand durende training, alleen wanneer ze met een partner moesten oefenen kon je zijn aanwezigheid merken. Malfidus was bij de beste van de groep, Harry overtreffend in elk deel. Tegen het eind van de cursus, Harry begon een klein beetje respect te krijgen voor de capaciteiten van z'n vroegere schoolvijand. Hij had zelfs aanvaard dat ze uiteindelijk zouden samenwerken, tot Malfidus een job aanvaarde in New York. Iedereen was verbaasd dat hij niet bleef om te werken voor het Ministerie, zeker met een oorlog die op handen was. Dat was vijf jaar geleden, Harry wist niks meer van wat Malfidus had gedaan sinds dan. Hij had zelfs niet geweten dat Malfidus vermist was, tot enkele uren terug.

Een kwartier later, Harry stapte de herberg buiten en wandelde langs de Castrostraat, toverstok veilig verborgen in zijn jas. De mensen waren talrijk aanwezig in de morgenzon, ze negeerden hem als hij passeerde. Wanneer hij in de buurt kwam van de 21ste straat, Harry dook een steeg in en sprak een onzichtbaarheidsspreuk uit over zichzelf, een lichte trilling ging door zijn lichaam als hij dat deed. Hij had bijna 3 jaar geen veldwerk meer gedaan en hij was vergeten hoe spannend de spionagemissie's konden zijn. Hij vond een bescheiden plaatsje om uitzicht te hebben op het Victoriaanse gebouw waar Malfidus zou wonen, maakte het zich gemakkelijk en wachtte.

Hij moest niet lang wachten. Minder dan tien minuten later, de deur ging open en een jonge man stapte naar buiten. Hij leek alvast op Malfidus. Zijn lichtblonde haren kwamen vanonder zijn gebreide muts, verder droeg hij een sherpa jas over een zwarte broek en een rode sjaal rond zijn nek. De man wandelde de straat in richting de herberg, met de doelgerichte verveling van routine. Overtuigd dat hij de juiste had, Harry besloot hem te volgen.

De helling was vrij steil, Harry vond zichzelf bijna buiten adem in de strijd om hem bij te houden. Ze passeerden Harry's hotel en liepen verder langs de Castrostraat, om rechts af te slaan in de 15de straat. De man stapte verder door enkele, met bomen aangeplante, woonwijken en verdween dan in een koffiehuis in het midden van een blok Victoriaanse gebouwen. Harry zette zich op de stoep aan de overkant van de straat en wachtte.

Een kwartier later, hij vond dat Malfidus - als het al Malfidus was - wel voldoende tijd nam voor zijn koffie 's morgens. Misschien wel met een broodje of een pasteitje. Zijn maag knorde om hem eraan te herinneren dat hij niet had gegeten sinds deze middag in Londen, uren terug.

Na een half uur, hij begon zich zorgen te maken of Malfidus had ontdekt dat hij gevolgd werd en misschien langs de achterkant was ontsnapt. Harry beet op zijn kaak. Het was te eenvoudig geweest tot hiertoe. Zijn plan om Malfidus te volgen voor enkele dagen, zijn leven en routine te leren kennen vooraleer hij hem confronteerde met zichzelf. Had hij zichzelf reeds prijs gegeven?

Hij stak de straat over en keek door de ramen het café binnen, maar hij kon de man niet zien zitten aan een van de tafels. Een jonge vrouw passeerde langs hem, ging het café binnen net voor hij hetzelfde deed. Het café was warm, gezellig en verrassend vol met mensen. Iedereen leek wel een laptop te hebben - een klein logo op de deur van het café vertelde hem dat het hier een gratis draadloos internet hotspot was. De muren waren bedekt met tekeningen die vermoedelijk door de klanten gemaakt waren, het grote bord met het menu was beschreven met kleurrijk krijt. Het was een van de meest unieke plaatsen die hij ooit gezien had.

Hij stak voorzichtig het café door. De onzichtbaarheidsspreuk zou hem verborgen houden voor Dreuzels, maar een getrainde schouwer zoals Malfidus zou er zo doorheen kijken als Harry onverwachte bewegingen maakte.

Enkele vrouwen aan een tafeltje dichtbij keken in zijn richting. Harry draaide zich naar hen om, bang voor het moment waarop de spreuk het zou begeven en hij zichtbaar zou worden. Ze wezen naar een scherm van een computer, gelukkig niet naar hem. Hij ademde gerust uit.

"Voor waar is deze bestelling?" hoorde hij een stem achter zich zeggen, veel te dichtbij. Hij ging uit de weg voor de ober, maar stootte tegen een bezette stoel. De persoon die hij aanstootte schreeuwde en voor even twijfelde hij of hij de spreuk zou aanhouden of eindigen. Door met al de commotie aandacht te trekken, zou het niet lang duren voor Malfidus door de spreuk heen keek - en dat was waarschijnlijk het ergste wat kon gebeuren.

Hij liet zich op de vloer glijden, fluisterde zachtjes _"finite incantatum"._

"Oh, god, het spijt me! Ik had je niet gezien, ik -"

Harry zat rechtop, maakte er een show van zichzelf af te stoffen. "Nee, het was eigenlijk mijn schuld, echt." Hij keek omhoog en vond zichzelf terug kijkend in de grijze ogen van Draco Malfidus.

Het was _echt_ Draco Malfidus, maar toch leek hij ouder dan Harry zich kon herinneren. Zijn platina blond haar was vermengd met roodbruine strepen, hij was helemaal in het zwart gekleed - op uitzondering van een zilveren knoopje in zijn linkeroor. Zelfs zijn schort, met het logo van de zaak, was zwart. Maar zijn gezicht was net zo bleek als Harry zich herinnerde van school net zoals de frons op zijn gezicht ook vertrouwd was.

Harry klemde zijn kaken opeen. Hij haatte Malfidus toen zoveel. Waarom zou hij verwachten dat er iets verandert zou zijn?

Ze keken naar elkaar voor een lange tijd. Malfidus ogen werden kleiner en hij rechtte zijn lichaam. Harry besloot dat hij de eerste stap moest zetten en zei: "Hallo, Malfidus."

Malfidus ogen versmalden nog meer, hij keek even rond en keerde dan terug naar Harry. "Wat wil je?" fluisterde hij.

"Met jou praten." Harry stond recht, zo normaal als mogelijk.

Malfidus zette een stap terug. "Ik ben aan het werk, voor het geval dat je dat nog niet gemerkt had."

Harry liet zich niet van zijn stuk brengen. "Wanneer heb je pauze?"

"Ik neem normaal geen pauze," zei Malfidus al knarsende tanden.

"Waarom, heb je het geld zo hard nodig?" grapte Harry, niet in staat zichzelf te helpen. Malfidus keek alleen maar woest als antwoord. "Wanneer heb je dan gedaan met werken?"

"Laat," antwoorde Malfidus en wandelde weg. Harry zag hem een gebakje afleveren bij een tafel in de hoek. Zijn handen trilden en hij keek Harry niet aan als hij terugkeerde naar de toonbank.

Harry zuchtte en overdacht de mogelijkheden. Hij had zichzelf blootgegeven en daarmee misschien zijn hele opdracht. Het was alsof Malfidus al wist waarom Harry daar was: om uit te zoeken hoe het kwam dat de schouwer zijn positie in New York had verlaten en, indien mogelijk, hem te overtuigen om terug te keren. Harry's enige hoop was om dit undercover te doen - om Malfidus' vertrouwen te winnen hoe lang dat ook mocht duren. Natuurlijk, was dat nu net de soort missie dat hij het meest haatte. Hij was niet goed in bedrog, gaf liever de voorkeur aan een rechtstreeks duel dan aan politieke spelletjes.

Maar hij had niet veel keuze. Hij bestelde een latte met een croissant aan de toonbank en zocht een zitplaats in de verste hoek van de zaak. Een andere ober bracht zijn bestelling - duidelijk op aanvraag van Malfidus. Harry hoorde Malfidus iets zeggen over een stalker en keek duidelijk in zijn richting. De vrouw keek wantrouwend naar Harry wanneer ze zijn ontbijt serveerde.

Harry staarde naar wat blijkbaar zijn latte was, opgediend in een bierglas met de inhoud van een pint, met een kartonnen omslag van Lufthansa errond. Hij nam voorzichtig een slokje en was aangenaam verrast, ondanks de ongewone presentatie. Hij nam een exemplaar van de lokale krant van de tafel naast hem en begon te lezen terwijl hij zijn ontbijt opat, af en toe opkijkend naar wat Malfidus aan het doen was.

Malfidus negeerde hem voor het meest van de tijd. Hij werkte achter de toonbank, koffiedrankjes maken. Hij leverde bestellingen aan tafel. Flirtte met de vaste klanten. Hij keek woest naar Harry wanneer hij zijn blik voelde branden.

Het was jaren geleden dat Harry Malfidus gezien had en hij was niet zeker of hij ooit echt naar hem _gekeken_ had. Malfidus gedroeg zich met een vastberaden flair die het gevolg was van zijn bevoorrechte opvoeding, hij praatte tegen de klanten en zijn collega's op een vriendelijke en genegen manier. Hij was mager - _te_ mager eigenlijk; de zwarte kleren maakten zijn ledematen alleen maar langer en accentueerden zijn lichte bouw alleen maar. Zijn haar was gestyled in die trendy, slordige manier met pieken die hier en daar alle kanten uitstaken.

Harry zag hem zijn beste charmes bovenhalen voor een knappe man in kostuum, die zijn glimlach beantwoorde en hetzelfde als altijd vroeg. Harry voelde een golf van ergernis. Malfidus had altijd de juiste personen weten te charmeren. De _krachtige_ mensen, van Omber tot Droebel tot -

Malfidus knipoogde opvallend naar de klant en Harry voelde zichzelf blozen. Hij richtte zijn aandacht terug op de Dreuzelkrant, zichzelf afvragend of Malfidus soms homo was. Het was nooit bij hem opgekomen om de seksuele oriëntatie van zijn oude schoolgenoot in twijfel te trekken. Nu had hij gezien dat het niet alleen maar een dekmantel was voor zijn aanwezigheid hier. Malfidus had zich verstopt en hij was hier omdat hij zich hier thuis voelde. Waar anders kon een homo tovenaar zich verstoppen dan in een Dreuzel homo district in een grote anonieme stad?

Het verklaarde veel, als Harry erover nadacht. Malfidus had nooit een afspraakje op school. Hij was altijd goed gekleed en had veel meer zorg voor zijn voorkomen dat enig andere jongen die Harry kende. En dan was er ook nog de bijna-obsessie van Malfidus met Harry zelf. Harry slikte, ongemakkelijk.

Een glas water werd plots op zijn tafel gezet, hij keek op.

"Ik vermoed dat je hier de hele dag zal zitten?" merkte Malfidus, al fronsend op.

"Als dat nodig is," antwoordde Harry, zijn andere troeven achter de hand houdend. Het was moeilijk om niet in te gaan op de vuile toon waarmee Malfidus sprak. "Ik wil alleen maar met je praten."

"Ik heb _jou_ niks te vertellen," antwoordde Malfidus.

Harry was er zich van bewust dat ze aandacht aan het trekken waren. Zelfs het personeel achter de bar was hun conversatie aan het volgen.

Hij besloot om het spel zo goed als mogelijk mee te spelen, zichzelf inspannen om te glimlachen. "Je kan toch zeker een ogenblik van je drukke dag uitsparen voor _mij_?" Hij volgde de rand van zijn glas met zijn vinger, kijkend naar Malfidus' gezicht.

"Waarom ben je hier?" vroeg Malfidus, Harry's poging tot flirten compleet negerend.

"Om met jou te praten," antwoorde Harry. "Dat is alles."

"Juist," zei Malfidus en draaide zich om. Harry zuchtte, zinkend in zijn stoel. Dit ging veel moeilijker worden dan hij had gedacht. Zelfs als hij in het bijzijn van Malfidus kon zijn voor enkele minuten, hoe in Merlijn's naam kon hij hem overtuigen om mee te werken?

Twee uur later, Harry had drie koppen koffie, een bosbessenmuffin en een Deense kaas tot zich genomen, had elke letter van de krant gelezen, inclusief de erg saaie beschrijvingen van het Amerikaanse sportnieuws.

Hij zag Malfidus praten met zijn collega's, over de knappe mannen aan de toonbank en bestellingen afleveren aan tafel. Malfidus had vermeden om Harry opnieuw te bedienen, elke keer een excuus te verzinnen om naar achter te gaan wanneer Harry naar de toonbank kwam. Harry probeerde zelfs te glimlachen elke keer Malfidus naar hem keek, maar hij kreeg enkel fronsen en dreigende blikken terug.

Hij kon geen kop koffie meer drinken of zijn blaas zou springen. Hij zou nooit van zijn leven nog een muffin eten en hij werd moe. Het was al tijd om te slapen mocht hij thuis zijn. Hij stond op het punt om op te geven voor deze namiddag wanneer Malfidus een stukje papier op zijn tafel kwam legggen. Het was een kaartje van de zaak, maar op de achterkant stond geschreven, "Je krijgt vijf minuten."

Harry zag dat Malfidus zijn schort wisselde voor zijn sherpa jas en door de voordeur van het café naar buiten ging. Hij wachtte een moment voor hij opstond, zijn jas pakte en hem volgde. Buiten, vond hij Malfidus leunend tegen een boom, een sigaret rokend. Malfidus keek hem even aan, ging dan verder de straat in en verdween achter de hoek van het gebouw.

Wanneer Harry de hoek omging, zag hij Malfidus op de stoep zitten in de steeg, de peuk van zijn sigaret dovend op het koude cement. Harry zette zich naast hem en wachtte. Een uitgerekte stilte viel tussen hen en Malfidus haalde een nieuwe sigaret uit zijn borstzak en stak die op, nam een lange trek.

"Ik vermoed dat je me niet zal vertellen hoe je me gevonden hebt?" vroeg Malfidus, rook ontsnapte aan zijn mond samen met zijn bittere toon.

"Registratiespreuk," mompelde Harry starend naar de grond voor hem. "Binnenlandse Veiligheid heeft de Amerikaanse inlichtingendienst de toestemming gegeven om buitenlandse tovenaars te traceren met de registratiespreuk. De Britse regering heeft jou recent als vermist opgegeven en de CIA heeft je gevonden." Hij zwaaide zijn hand open, alsof dat alles verklaarde. "Hier"

Malfidus was even stil, maar de rook van zijn sigaret bleef opstijgen.  
"Verdorie," zei hij uiteindelijk

"Insgelijks," mompelde Harry. "Nogal beangstigend, is het niet?"

"Ik volgde je van bij jou thuis deze morgen."

Meer stilte, vergezelgd van zware rook. "Wat wil je, Potter?"

Harry zuchtte. Hij was nooit goed geweest in dit soort zaken en ook de reden waarom hij dit niet meer deed. "Mijn opdracht was om je te localiseren en er zeker van zijn dat je ... veilig was," zei hij. "Je bent al een hele tijd vermist en het Ministerie was bezorgd om je veiligheid."

"Dat zal wel zijn," repliceerde Malfidus en nam nog een lange trek van zijn sigaret. "Ze willen gewoon weten dat ik er niet vandoor ben en me bij de Dooddoeners heb aangesloten."

Harry kon niks bedenken om hierop te antwoorden. Als Malfidus iets van undercover werk had gedaan dan zou hij Harry's zwakke pogingen om zijn vertrouwen te winnen zo doorzien.

Malfidus rolde zijn rechtermouw omhoog en hield zijn blote onderarm voor Harry's gezicht. "Zie je," zei hij, zijn sigaret tussen zijn tanden geklemd. "Ik ben ok. Je kan gaan nu." Hij nam nog een trek van zijn sigaret voor hij ze doofde en recht stond.

"Ok, goed," zei Harry, zijn gedachten op volle toeren draaiend. "Maar ik kom van zo ver. Kunnen we niet op z'n minst-" Hij nam Malfidus' arm net toen hij wou vertrekken, Malfidus keerde terug om naar hem. Harry probeerde opnieuw te glimlachen, op een, hoopte hij, inpakkende manier. "We hebben elkaar zo lang niet gezien. Laat me je op z'n minst uitnodigen voor een diner."

Malfidus' ogen fronsten, Harry slikte.

"Diner?" herhaalde Malfidus, duidelijk op zijn hoede. "Waarom?"

"Waarom niet?" vroeg Harry en haalde zijn schouders op. Malfidus keek naar hem en Harry zuchtte. "Kijk, ik weet dat we nooit beste vrienden waren, maar ... we waren kinderen, Malfidus. Het is allemaal zo lang geleden. Kunnen we niet eens gaan eten, praten en enkele uren in elkaars gezelschap vertoeven vooraleer ik naar huis ga?"

Malfidus staarde naar Harry voor enkele seconden, met een intense blik die Harry een stap achteruit deed zetten. Haatte Malfidus hem nog steeds na al die jaren?

"Waar?" vroeg Malfidus

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, deed zijn best om ontspannen over te komen. "Waar je maar wil, ik kan een taxi jou laten ophalen aan je appartement. Gewoon zeggen wanneer."

Malfidus keek even opzij, nadenkend. Harry had geen reden waarom Malfidus akkoord zou gaan. Hij was niet zeker wat hij dan zou doen. Malfidus keek opnieuw richting Harry, zijn gezicht bestuderend. Harry probeerde zijn gezicht zo goed mogelijk in de plooi te houden.

Eindelijk, Malfidus' lippen vormden een brede glimlach. "Acht uur," zei hij, net voor hij zich omdraaide en vertrok. Harry ademde uit, opgelucht. "Maar het zal je wat kosten," vervolgde hij, zijn stem galmde lichtjes na in de steeg.

* * *

Malfidus had niet gelogen over de prijs van het eten, dacht Harry als hij keek naar zijn bijna-lege bord met sushi die voor hem stond. Hij hoopte dat het Ministerie hem zou vergeven als ze het uittreksel van zijn kredietkaart zagen. Natuurlijk, wanneer zijn missie geslaagd was om Malfidus te overtuigen om terug te keren naar Londen met hem, zou dat de dingen veel gemakkelijker maken.

De sushi-chef zette een plateau voor hen en Malfidus grinnikte met de angst op Harry's gezicht. "Komaan, Potter. Het is een beetje zoals _foie gras_."

"Ik haat _foie gras,_ " mompelde Harry, Malfidus wantrouwend.

Malfidus nam een groen bundeltje met oranje slijm bovenop met zijn chop-sticks. "Heb je het ooit geprobeerd, of ken je alleen maar die uit de supermarkt?"

"Wat is het verschil?"

Malfidus spotte met hem. "Proef het geheel, Potter. Jij betaald er uiteindelijk voor."

"Ik wil meer tonijn," zei Harry, pookte met een chop-stick in het oranje slijm. "Ik _hou_ van tonijn."

"Stop met zeuren," repliceerde Malfidus met een Amerikaans accent, net voor hij voorzichtig een hapje nam. Zijn glimlach was breed wanneer hij kauwde. Harry keek met smalle ogen, nog steeds niet overtuigd dat het gewoon was om hem iets smerigs te doen eten. "Jouw beurt," zei Malfidus.

Harry beet op zijn tanden en keek naar de schotel. Het was maar een klein beetje slijm. Hoe erg kon het zijn? Als Malfidus het kon eten, dan kon hij dat ook. Maar Malfidus had waarschijnlijk al meer rare dingen in zijn mond gestoken dan een beetje zeeëgel, dus het was eigenlijk geen goede vergelijking. _Slecht mentale voorstelling_ , dacht Harry wanneer hij het pakketje met zeewier nam met zijn vingers en erin beet.

Zijn eerste indruk was koud, zilt en slijm dat zich verspreide op zijn tong. Zijn tweede indruk was nog erger. Hij kauwde, maar dat zorgde er alleen maar voor dat het slijm uit elkaar viel en zich _overal_ in zijn mond verspreidde. Hij grijnsde en slikte het door zo goed als hij kon.

Wanneer hij zijn ogen opende, Malfidus was aan het lachen. "Trek je altijd zo'n gezicht als je slikt?"

"Alleen maar als ik iets weerzinwekkends inslik," repliceerde Harry en stak zijn hand uit naar zijn bier. Malfidus grinnikte en at de rest van zijn stuk op. Harry rilde, maar Malfidus trok geen enkel raar gezicht. "Hou je er echt van?"

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op en nam een grote slok saké. "Niet echt," zei hij na een tijdje. "Maar de blik op je gezicht was het meer dan waard."

Harry probeerde hem te peilen, maar het eindigde dat hij met zijn ogen rolde. De hele avond was het al zo geweest. Malfidus was uit zijn flat gekomen om tien over acht, zonder zich te verontschuldigen om Harry te laten wachten in een taxi met een lopende meter. Malfidus was stijlvol genoeg gekleed dat Harry wenste dat hij zich had omgekleed na zijn kort dutje die namiddag. Malfidus had zijn neus gekruld voor Harry's jeans, maar zei niks. Hij lachte alleen maar als hij naast Harry op de achterbank plaats nam, zijn arm onder die van Harry stak en de chauffeur richting het Embarcadero district stuurde. Harry was zo geschokt door de verandering in zijn gedrag dat hij niet wist hoe hij moest reageren. Hij liet simpelweg Malfidus tegen hem leunen in de taxi en probeerde niet te wriemelen. Als Malfidus probeerde om hem van de wijs te brengen, Harry was niet van plan hem te laten weten dat het werkte.

Het restaurant - een trendy Japanse plek Ozumu genaamd - rook betoverend. De tafels en de bar waren gevuld met mooie, stijlvolle mensen die allemaal mooi, stijlvol eten aten en saké uit kleine glaasjes dronken. Harry was blij dat hij niet zijn eigen geld aan het uitgeven was. De rekening van vanavond zou zeker meer dan $ 200 zijn, zoals Malfidus nu bezig was. Harry was niet zeker waar op zijn magere lijf hij al dat eten achterliet.

Malfidus klemde een stukje nigiri makreel tussen zijn chop-sticks en keek er even dromerig naar. "Je hebt me nog steeds niet verteld waarom _jij_ hier bent," zei Harry, terwijl hij keek hoe het stukje makreel tussen zijn lippen verdween. De uitdrukking op zijn gezicht veranderde in absolute gelukzaligheid en liet zich vallen in zijn barstoel, Harry's vraag compleet negerend. Harry nipte van zijn bier tot Malfidus zichzelf terug oprichtte in zitpositie. "Goed?" Malfidus knikte en liet zijn ogen rollen voor het effect.

"Meer saké?" vroeg de ober, terwijl hij de lege borden afruimde.

"Graag," antwoorde Harry en de ober glimlachte. Hij deed Harry herinneren aan de man met wie Malfidus aan het flirten was in het café, hij kon het niet helpen hem na te kijken wanneer hij wegwandelde. Hij was verbaasd van zichzelf, hij was normaal gezien niet goed in het onthouden van gezichten.

"Eerlijk, Potter, vraag gewoon zijn nummer. Of nog beter, vraag wanneer hij stopt met werken."

Harry's blik keerde terug naar Malfidus. "Waar heb je het over?"

Malfidus rolde met zijn ogen. " _In hemelsnaam._ Je bent al de hele avond naar hem aan het kijken."

"Dat doe ik _niet_! Harry probeerde niet te blozen, omdat het totaal verkeerd signaal zou kunnen zijn.

"Je bent in San Francisco, Potter. Hier hoef je je niet te verbergen."

"Ik verberg me n-" De ober verscheen opnieuw met een nieuwe fles ijsgekoelde saké en schonk wat in elk van hun glazen. Harry bestudeerde aandachtig zijn handen tot de man weer vertrok. "Het spijt me als ik je teleurstel, Malfidus, maar ik ben geen homo." Malfidus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen, zijn glas saké verborg niet echt de zelfvoldane grijns die op zijn gezicht verscheen. Hij zei het niet, maar Harry kon hem horen denken _'O, echt?'_   "Enerzijds, ben ik getrouwd."

Een verbaasde blik sierde het gezicht van Malfidus heel kort, voor het weer veranderde in dat zelfvoldane masker van daarnet. "Getrouwd?"

"Wel... gescheiden van tafel en bed, feitelijk," Harry gaf toe dat hij blij was dat hij eindelijk geslaagd was om Malfidus van zijn stuk te brengen. "De scheiding is aangevraagd." Hij nam zijn glas saké en goot de inhoud in één keer naar binnen.

Malfidus vulde het opnieuw voor Harry het kon neerzetten. "Was het zo erg?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. "Het was verschrikkelijk in sommige opzichten en een enorme opluchting in andere."

"Wemel?"

"Nee," antwoorde Harry, beseffend dat Malfidus zichzelf volledig had geïsoleerd van de Britse tovenaarsgemeenschap. Harry's stormachtige huwelijk had nogal wat opschudding veroorzaakt in de kranten en de echtscheiding was ook weer voorpagina nieuws. Harry was verbaasd dat Malfidus deze details nog niet wist, maar hij leek wel erg nieuwsgierig.

Ze hadden elk een ruime hoeveelheid alcohol binnen op dit moment en Harry wist dat hij morgen spijt ging krijgen van dit eerlijke gesprek. Hij had niet echt iemand om tegen te praten thuis. Hermelien was zijn enige overgebleven vriendin en die was druk in de weer met haar werk en haar kinderen. Bovendien, als hij open was, misschien dat Malfidus hetzelfde deed.

Harry zette zijn glas saké terug op de bar. "Ik ben getrouwd met Cho."

"Cho Chang? Je maakt toch wel een grapje?"

"Te goed voor mij, ik weet het." Harry hield zijn hand op om aankomende sarcastische opmerkingen af te weren. "Zij en ik waren aan elkaar toegewezen, net na onze training als schouwer. We hadden af en toe eens afgesproken, en we hadden enkele... _intense_ ervaringen, net rond de tijd dat Voldemort..." Harry zweeg, plots beseffend dat hij een onderwerp ter sprake bracht waar Malfidus waarschijnlijk niet over wou praten. Althans, nog niet.

"Ja, ja, Voldemort, mijn vader, en de verwarde manier waarop het al eindigde." Malfidus zag er niet echt uit dat hij zich niet op zijn gemak voelde. "Nou, ik veronderstel dat _eindigen_ een beetje overdreven is."

 _Inderdaad,_ dacht Harry. Voldemort was eenvoudig verdwenen na die verschrikkelijke dag, drie jaar geleden. De helft van Harry's vrienden was gestorven in één enkele week. Harry had zelfs niet de rol gespeeld die iedereen van hem verwachtte - Perkamentus had dat gedaan, en dat was hem duur komen te staan. Niemand die wist of het nu echt over was, of dat Voldemort ergens daarbuiten was, afwachtend.

Hij pauzeerde, beseffend dat hij niet had gedacht aan de oorlog, of Voldemort, of zijn verloren vrienden - niet voor een lange tijd alvast. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen en keek op om Malfidus naar hem te zien kijken, bijna nieuwsgierig.

"Goed, hoe dan ook," vervolgde Harry, onrustig, "Cho en ik waren samen voor enkele maanden nadien. We gingen uit elkaar en een maand later kwam ze aan de deur, zwanger." Harry pauzeerde en nipte aan zijn saké. "Het was een domme reden om te trouwen. Ik denk dat we allebei iets nieuws wilden opbouwen na al hetgeen dat vernietigd was."

"Dus je het een kind?" vroeg Malfidus. Zijn gezicht bleek weggetrokken, wat opmerkelijk was gezien zijn natuurlijke teint.

"Nee." Harry zuchtte, wensed dat hij nooit deze kant opgegaan was. "Ze had een miskraam. We waren amper een maand getrouwd, dus het was vrij traumatisch. Nadien, dachten we beiden dat we er nog iets konden van maken, zelfs nog eens proberen voor een baby, maar..." Hij haalde zijn schouders op en voelde dat de wereld rond hem begon te draaien in een lichte waas van saké. Zijn geest was helder, zelfs na zoveel gedronken te hebben.

Malfidus zei niets, zat daar gewoon, te luisteren. Afwachtend, in het geval Harry besliste om nog meer te praten. Harry had nooit gedacht dat Malfidus zo goed kon luisteren. Om eerlijk te zijn, hij had nooit veel aan Malfidus gedacht.

"We scheidden ongeveer zes maanden geleden," vervolgde Harry uiteindelijk. "Zij ging snel verder met haar leven, ik heb mezelf in het werk gestort. Dat is het ongeveer." Hij keek op om te zien dat Malfidus hem aan het bestuderen was. "Wat?"

Malfidus glimlachte en trok zijn schouders op. "Dus je lijdt aan een gebroken hart?"

Harry knipperde. "Nou ja, niet precies. Dat is het probleem. Ik _hield_ niet echt van haar, toch niet in een manier dat ik verwachtte van mijn vrouw te houden. Ik mis haar soms, maar het was nooit een echt _goede_ relatie, als je weet wat ik bedoel." Hij stopte, beseffend dat hij Malfidus meer had verteld dan hij van plan was geweest. Hij voelde zichzelf blozen.

Malfidus snoof. "Niet echt een voorbeeld voor de toverwereld, hé Potter? Getrouwd, gescheiden en verbitterd - dat alles tegen de leeftijd van 24 jaar?"

"Oh, fuck you," gromde Harry, maar zijn stem droeg geen venijn met zich mee. "Waar ben _jij_ mee bezig geweest de laatste vijf jaar? Wat heeft de grote Draco Malfidus - enige erfgenaam van het Malfidus landgoed en alles erbij - volbracht?"

Malfidus ging er niet op in. Hij glimlachte alleen maar naar Harry en bracht zijn glas naar zijn lippen. "Wil je dat echt weten?" zei hij en nam een slokje saké.

Harry staarde naar hem voor even, proberen uit te zoeken of het een retorische vraag was.

"Dus, je vertrekt morgen?" vroeg Malfidus.

"Euhm.." begon Harry en dronk zijn glas bier leeg. "Ik _hoef_ niet terug te zijn voor de week om is. Ik heb nog vakantiedagen die opgebruikt moeten worden, zie je." Hij haalde zijn schouders, hopend dat hij er ontspannen uitzag. "Misschien hang ik wel enkele dagen rond, beetje sightseeing doen."

Malfidus glimlachte in zijn sakéglas. "Juist."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_4 februari 2004: woensdag_

 

 

_"Je hebt wat gedaan?"_

"Een beetje rondgehangen met hem," zei Harry, de uitdrukking op Hermeliens gezicht voor de geest halend. "Het was zo slecht nog niet."

_"Het kan ook zo goed niet zijn, toch."_

"Eigenlijk, was het .... leuk." Harry krulde zijn neus bij zijn eigen keuze van woorden. "Je weet wel, anders."

_"Harry ben je zeker dat dit een goed idee is?"_

"Nee," gaf Harry toe, "maar ik heb er geen andere. Hij zal nooit akkoord gaan om terug te keren naar het Ministerie tenzij hij me vertrouw en hij zal me nooit vertrouwen tenzij hij me leert kennen. Hij is eigenlijk een warm persoon geworden voor mij, vooral als je weet hoeveel hij me haatte op school."

Harry hoorde een diepe zucht van aan de andere kant van de lijn. _"Als jou officiële contactpersoon van het Ministerie, moet ik je adviseren om Malfidus niet te vertrouwen."_ Hermelien was blij hem te informeren dat zij de zaak was toegewezen. Ze werkte in het communicatie-onderzoek kantoor, maar op de een of andere manier heeft ze Directeur Bass overtuigd dat zij de beste was voor deze positie. Nu kon ze nieuwsgierig zijn, onderbreken waar nodig en beweren dat ze gewoon haar job doet. _"Ik heb vandaag alle nota's doorgenomen van de CIA, ook de rapporten van de collega's van Malfidus in het New York Bureau van Toverkunst. Hij begon mysterieuze uilen te ontvangen ongeveer twee maanden voor hij verdween en hij werd steeds meer geheimzinniger en asociaal."_

Harry snoof in de hoorn. "Malfidus, asociaal?" Dat was zeker niet de indruk dat hij had de laatste dagen.

 _"Dan verdween hij, zonder ook maar een spoor achter te laten waarheen. Na vijf  jaar in het Bureau, Harry!"_ Hermelien pauzeerde, en Harry stelde zich voor dat ze een lok haar rond haar vingers aan het draaien was uit frustratie. _"Ik ben gewoon bezorgd, dat je ... Harry, je hebt een mindere periode achter de rug, en ik weet dat je eenzaam bent."_

"Het is niet zoals je denkt!" kreunde Harry. "Denk je echt dat ik _zo_ wanhopig op zoek ben naar vriendschap - dat ik me wend tot Malfidus?"

Een klein stemmetje in zijn hoofd vertelde, _Wel, ja -_ eigenlijk _doe je dat ook._

Hermelien zuchtte opnieuw. _"Al goed, al goed. Wat doen Malfidus en jij dan eigenlijk?"_

"We hebben samen gegeten de laatste dagen. Ik heb in de namiddagen wat tijd doorgebracht met naar hem te kijken in de coffee-shop waar hij werkt."

 _"Hij werkt in een coffee-shop?"_ Hermeliens toon zat ergens tussen grappig en ongeloof.

 


End file.
